A bump in the closet
by hotwritergalz101
Summary: On Bella's last night in Phoenix Harry Potter must close a portal in her closet.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** **heeyz guise its brynn n carlosa wit our first fic! wee r soooooo excited to share it with yu all! now see we can typee properley noww lissen upp**

**Dis is our first chapta the story is gonna be short tell us how u like it n follow u son twitta /brynn_carlosa**

**big thx to our gud buddie kristen (ya its spelled like kristen stwart) for helpin us edit LUV YAH KRIS**

**Fandom: Twilight/Harry Potter**

Bella Swan looked at all her bags and sighed. Was moving to the little town of Forks going to be good for her? How could she melt the awkwardness with her father? Bella pushed these questions out of her mind and slumped down against her bed. The dry deserts of Arizona would no longer be in sight but the cold rain of Washington would be her world.

Her mother knocked on her door and didn't receive a response. "Bella," her mother said once again.

Bella snapped out of her daze. "Yeah,"" she answered. Bella positioned herself upward.

"Make sure you have all your bags in the hallway, so Phil can take it easily to the car in the morning."

Bella nodded and stood up to look at her bags piled in her room.

"Did you clear out both closets?" Her mother asked her.

Bella turned around to question her mother. Suddenly she remembered she had two closets. One was never used. She felt that there was no need. She wondered why the designer of the house would model one huge closet and one small. "Renee, I haven't used it since when we moved here so many years ago."

"Still maybe there is something of your childhood in there that you'd like to bring to Washington."

"I guess I'll look later." Bella turned around to start dragging her bags to the hallway. She almost slipped on a stray piece of paper that must have come from under her bed.

"Be careful," her mother said.

"Yeah," Bella replied. "Oh hey did you pick up the stuff from the dry cleaners?"

"Oh my God Bella thanks for reminding me," her mother exclaimed. "Do you think they're still open?"

"I'm sure they still are, it's only seven. They extended their hours until nine."

"Thank you so much Bella you're a life saver! I have no idea what I'll do without you while you're in Washington!"

Bella laughed and smiled at her mother as she ran to get the car. Bella dragged her suit case in the hall way.


	2. Chapter 2

**hai guisee, itz brynn n carlosa, srry we didnt post anything for u guise, we r srry :-( but we wil b writing muchhh more! we promis! we wer in da L.A. at camp so much fun :D los angelez is soo mucfh funnn anywayz follow us on twitta brynn_carlosa yayayayyayayaya u guise r so kool**

It was a bright sunny day in the wizarding world. All the ministry workers were in for a long day. After a rather quiet few years every once in a while something would come up making all the ministry workers alert.

Harry Potter sat at his desk and looked at all his papers. He was enjoying the relaxing vibes in the air. Out of all his days in the ministry he would describe this to be the most relaxing. At that moment a new ministry employee burst through the door. Harry dropped his quill due to her startling entrance.

"Sir," she wheezed. She was clearly out of breath. She took one gasp for air and went back to her normal appearance. "Mr. Potter there's been an incident; Mr. Robards needs to see you immediately."

Harry got up right away without even asking a word. He followed her down the corridor to Gawain Robards's office.

"Ah Mr. Potter thank goodness that you're here." Gawain smiled at him and gestured for Harry to have a seat in front of him.

Harry sat down quickly and blurted out, "Mr. Robards your assistant explained that there has been an incident."

"Yes exactly I need your help; this is a very urgent matter. You see someone owned a portal which was stored in a closet. This portal leads to our world. I have no idea who put it there but investigation will start while the portal is being removed. It is more important that this portal is away so ex death eaters won't use it to start mayhem. Any muggle there that is standing too deep will fall right into our world."

Harry digested in the news and asked, "Mr. Robards should I take the car to muggle London?"

"Mr. Potter always eager to get things done quickly, that is why you will make a great Auror."

"Sir we have spoken about this so many times I'm not ready to be an Auror."

"Never mind that I wasn't finished this portal isn't in muggle London but it is in the United States. A muggle family lives there and will be moving out tomorrow. As of now nothing dangerous lies there so you should be able to get everything done quickly and efficiently."

Harry nodded. "That means I must take the muggle airplane?"

"Yes Harry and if you would like to send an owl to your wife that would be good."

"Yes sir and will anyone be accompanying me?"

"No Harry I have all the workers looking through archives to find out who placed it there."

Robards handed Harry a ticket and an address. "You know where to find the car."

Harry ran to his desk and gathered his wand and put the papers together. He called for his owl and wrote a note to Ginny. She was with their young son James. He was only a baby.

_Dear Ginny,_

_The ministry has to deal with some business in the muggle world nothing dangerous I assure you. Robards told me himself that I shouldn't have a problem. Don't fret and I will be home as soon as possible. Say hello to little James for me._

_Harry._

Harry sent his owl to Ginny and headed out to the car. He had no idea what to expect the muggle world seemed like a distant dream to him now.


End file.
